


What Are You Wearing?

by Missy



Category: Laverne & Shirley (TV)
Genre: F/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Lenny's bored, Laverne's curious.  And there's a way to have phone sex without picking up a receiver(Dumbwaiter!Sex, because why not?)
Relationships: Laverne DeFazio/Lenny Kosnowski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

The voice came from her dumbwaiter. “So what’re you wearing?” 

“A robe and a right hook,” Laverne DeFazio replied.

A beat. “You’re wearing your fist? Sounds painful.”

Laverne rolled her eyes and stirred her coffee. “Len, whatt’re you doing?”

“I’m bored and I wanted to talk to you. And know what you’re wearing.”

“LEN!”

“I’m sorry…I’ll hang up,” he whined.

“Len,” she groaned. “You don’t have to hang up.” She couldn’t believe she was doing this. Apparently, neither could he. “What are YOU wearing?”

“Boxer shorts. Y’know, the ones you didn’t notice or made you tell me I had a nice body,” he grumped.

“You have a fine body,” she said.

“Gee, thanks,” he growled.

“Stop being a baby. You wanna do this or not?”

“Uh…what are we doing?” Lenny asked.

She flushed. “How do you want me to touch you?”

She could hear him biting his palm through the dumbwaiter. And, in spite of herself, she reached for the tie in her robe…


	2. Chapter 2

“Slow. Really slow,” he said. “Uh…and everywhere.”

She could imagine herself doing that. Lenny’s skin was warm and soft, inviting – or it would be, if it weren’t attached to Lenny. 

To wit: “So what do your tits feel like?”

“Lenny!”

“We’re trying to turn each other on! I got a right to ask.”

She cupped one of her breasts through her pajama top. “Um. Squishy.”

“…Laverne, that ain’t sexy.”

“So?” She stuck out her jaw. “Make it sexy, Len!”

“Uh…okay. I can imagine squeezing them. Kind of kneading ‘em. Not gentle but not too rough, y’know? And I want to kiss your nipples. Not just kiss. Really suck on ‘em, y’know? Maybe some little nibbles. Get you going good.”

Laverne had been pinching her own nipple when that declaration came from between Lenny’s lips. She hummed, tweaked it. “What if I play with yours?”

“Laverne, girls do not play with guys’ nipples.”

“This girl does.”

He paused. Moaned. “Uh. I’ll keep that in mind.”

“You don’t know what it feels like ‘til you try it, Len.” She teased circles around her own nipple until it grew erect, and then tweaked it. “I can teach you things you don’t know about.”

“Yeah. Maybe I’ll sit still and let you teach me.” Then, with some new intensity, he said, “I want to kiss you all over, Laverne.”

“I think I might like that. You got a nice mouth. Ain’t a bad kisser.” She began to gently massage her breast, rasping a finger over the nipple, then changing between each breast. She squeezed her legs together and bit back a grunt.

Then he spoke the words that sent her pulse racing.

“Especially your pussy.”


End file.
